How they found out
by TheEagleGirl
Summary: A series of one shots on how characters in Bloodlines find out about Adrian and Sydney, and their reactions. I am accepting prompts! Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first Bloodlines fanfic! It's funny because I read this series first, then the VA books. I've fallen in love with this couple!**

**I really want to portray the reactions of the characters finding out, so if anyone has any prompts, please comment in the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Angeline

Angeline wasn't stupid. She knew that the others thought of her as such. Come on, they practically rolled their eyes out of their heads every time she spoke. Eddie thought she was incompetent as a fighter, that she was sloppy. Jill thought she was silly and backwards. Neil... well, he was so wrapped up in himself he couldn't really think about her in any way. Adrian was too pretty for her to care what he thought. But _Sydney_? Sydney should've known that she wasn't that stupid.

So of course, when Sydney was being impatient (first time she'd let it show to Angeline, like, EVER) and snapping at everyone when they were late to Clarence's, Angeline knew that there must've been a reason for her wanting to go _so_ badly. Sydney wasn't usually the type to want to spend time in his living room, waiting squeamishly while Jill had her fill of blood. It's only once they're there that Angeline sees Sydney clench up a bit, and breathe a little more nervously.

She wasn't stupid. Eddie might've thought so, and Jill might also, but she knew that something had been up with Sydney. So, like always, she confronted the elephant in the room head on, without thinking it through.

"Why are you acting so stupid? Calm down, Sydney. It's just a feeding."

Sydney looked up sharply. "I am calm," she said incredulously, blinking twice. Which was how Sydney showed her surprise.

Angeline crossed her arms, "Really?" she looked Sydney up and down. "Doesn't look like you're calm. Looks like you're jumping out of your seat. Got better places to be, Princess?"

Jill, trying to diffuse the tension, giggles, "Thought I was the only princess in this room."

Sydney just stares at Angeline, and forcibly calms her breathing. "There. Calm. Happy?"

Angeline grumbled, "One word sentences. So, so fun."

Adrian steps out of Dorothy's room, and turns to Jill, "Your turn, Jailbait."

Angeline hadn't known that Adrian was here until she saw his car outside. He'd been in Dorothy's room, feeding. Now, he walked away, deeper into the house.

Sydney had sighed, diffusing her tension. Angeline stared at her, puzzled. "Oh, so now you relax? When the vampire leaves the room? Wow, Sydney. And here I thought you were getting along with us evil creatures of the night!"

Jill, the vampire in question leaving the room, gasped at Angeline.

Sydney stood up, "Know what, Angeline? I'm going to walk away. Just leave me alone for a while!"

She stomped out of the room in her way that wasn't stomping at all, but Angeline noticed.

She wasn't tense anymore.

There was silence. Eddie was gaping at where Sydney had been, trying to work up why she was so agitated. Neil didn't seem to care, but Jill stomped up to Angeline.

"Sydney does everything for us, Angeline! Why are you being so hostile? You should apologize to her later."

With that, Jill went to her feeding.

Angeline sighed. Jill was right. Now came the obligatory apology.

She knew where Sydney had gone. She was in one of the guest rooms, and probably? Talking to Adrian. So she got up with a long suffering expression and made her way to the room.

Steeling her nerves, she swung the door open.

And froze.

Adrian and Sydney seemed frozen for a moment in a tableau, him bending down to kiss her, arms wrapped around one another. But then they looked up at her.

"Oh, god," Sydney whispered. Adrian was by Angeline's side in a flash, closing the door behind her.

Angeline smiled.

"I knew it! I knew it, oh god, I have to tell Eddie! He was so confused where you guys went when you-"

"Angeline!"

She stopped talking. Looked up. Adrian was wringing his hands.

"What? You guys weren't doing anything wrong! I kiss Trey all the time!"

Sydney sobbed and held a hand to her mouth, unwilling to let any more sounds out.

"Angeline, you can't tell anyone," Adrian was saying.

"Why not? You guys are together! Big woop! Who cares? I personally think it's great Sydney's getting some-"

Jill burst in the door, breathing hard, blood still on her mouth. "I saw! Shit, Angeline, you can't tell anyone!"

Angeline frowned. "Why? In my community, everyone does it."

Sydney stood up, "Angeline, it's great that you approve, but..."

Adrian finished for her, "In our lives, not everyone would accept this as well as you do. You can't breathe a word of this to anyone. Otherwise, they'd take Sydney away."

Angeline felt her eyes widen, "The alchemists?"

Adrian sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Yes."

Angeline looked around. "Okay. I won't say. But guys, I called this."

Sydney looked up in shock, "What?!"

Angeline raised her eyebrows, "It's obvious you guys are like, totally in love. I'm not stupid, you know. I don't get math, but I get people."

Sydney laughed. "You're not stupid at all, Angeline!"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review, and give me ideas on who to do next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I decided to listen to CherrySlushLover and do a One-Shot of her finding out about Sydney and Adrian's relationship. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sydney's mother**

When Sydney's mother called her, it was in the middle of the night.

Sydney rolled out of bed, earning a groan from Adrian, and stared blearily at the screen. It was a Skype call. From her mother.

"I have to take this," she whispered to Adrian.

"Why are you whispering?" he teased her back.

She pulled on her robe and went to the bathroom.

"Hi, mom."

Sydney's mother looked terrible. She had obviously been crying, and unable to sleep. However, Sydney held her comments in and said, "To what do I owe this pleasure at...one AM?"

Sydney's mother smiled, and it was as if she'd never looked sad. "I didn't mean to call this late. I just wanted to say that your father and I have picked out a court date. It's in a month and a half. March twelfth."

Sydney swallowed. "Oh. Okay. Um, congratulations?"

Amazingly, her mother laughed, "Yes, actually. I feel so relieved. All I know now is that the custodial battle will be epic." She sobered up. "And Zoe will hate me."

Sydney set out to reassure her mother that Zoe would never hate her. "She might be upset at first. But once she's out of dad's influence I'll talk to her. And Carly, too."

Her mother rubbed her eyes and exhaled, "I hope so. I really do, Sydney. Because I don't know what I'll do if your father wins custody."

They were silent for a minute, each trapped in their own worlds. Finally, her mother looked up and opened her mouth. Then she frowned.

"Are you sitting on a toilet?"

Sydney's eyes shot open and she looked down. Yes, she was on a toilet. Naked. Sort of. She had a robe on. But still, the most scandalous thing her mother had every seen her in.

"Um, yes. I-I didn't want to w-wake anyone up. S-so I came to the bathroom," Sydney stuttered. She didn't say that she had already been awake. With Adrian.

Her mother's frown deepened. "And, behind you...are those boxers?"

Sydney spun around, taking the phone with her and giving her mother a wide view of the bathroom. "No!" she exclaimed. "Those are..."

"Sydney!" her mother exclaimed. Sydney held her breath and stared at her mother's face. "Are those condoms?"

Her mother had seen them. The cabinet was open, and she had seen Adrian's aftershave, gel and the small packet through the open drawer.

"Oh, god." Sydney whispered. "Oh, god. Mom, you cannot, _cannot_, tell dad!"

Her mother's eyes were wide and her face was flushed, "Sydney, you know, your dad and I lived together before we were married, too..."

"No! Mom, you _can't._ Please!" Sydney begged, tearing up. "He would kill me. He would kill me, or send me away..."

Her mother just stared at her, picking the pieces together. Finally she got it.

"It's with one of them, isn't it?"

Sydney, not trusting her voice, nodded. "Yes. I love him, mom."

"B-but-can't they do that? Make you believe you love them, like comp-compulsion? Sydney..."

"No. Adrian doesn't use compulsion. He doesn't on me."

Her mother whispered his name, _Adrian_, before turning to her daughter. "Sydney. You know I'm not against vampires like your father is, but how do you know?!"

Sydney opened her mouth to answer angrily, when she heard a masculine voice from her left. "Let me."

Adrian was wearing a shirt and boxers, standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

Trembling with rage, Sydney handed the phone to him. To her surprise, Adrian sat on the toilet with her and positioned the phone so Sydney's mother could see them both.

"Hi, Mrs. Sage," he began.

Her mother looked terrified.

"I'm Adrian. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. And no, I would never make your daughter do things she doesn't want to. I love her very much. In fact, it took me a long time to convince her of that. And if you tell her father that we're in love, he _will_ send her to reeducation." Adrian was stating fact after fact, in his most serious tone, and staring at Sydney's mother so intensely that Sydney thought her mother would look away.

Finally, her mother looked at her, "Sydney, are you sure?"

Sydney looked at Adrian. Her mother, watching through a screen miles and miles away, saw the way her daughter's face softened and an adoring expression that crossed her features. "I'm absolutely, positively sure," Sydney said, grinning at her mother.

Her mother smiled nervously. Then she turned her eyes to Adrian.

"So...Adrian. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Mom!"

"What? We both know your father won't give him the fifth degree as your boyfriend, so I obviously have to!"

Adrian shot Sydney a long suffering look, and said to her mother, "Well, I'll be here as long as Sydney wants me to be."

Sydney grinned, and whispered, so low she thought her mother couldn't hear. "Forever."

Her mother did hear, and softened.

* * *

**Next one will be about Eddie, then Rose. Still, I am taking more requests!**


End file.
